Into The Future
by ourgirlfan
Summary: Set after Molly returns from her third tour with 2 section. Charles and Moly are in a relationship and Smurf isn't alive in this fan fiction. Molly encounters a few surprises, maybe some sad bits, some funny bits, a bit of action, romance and swearing; but only want was in the programme...this is my first ever fan fiction, so I will except constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**Into The Future**

_Set after Molly returns from her third tour with 2 section, Charles and Molly are in a relationship and Smurf isn't alive in this story. Molly encounters a few surprises, maybe some sad bits, a bit of action, romance and swearing… this is my first ever fan fiction, so will except constructive criticism._

"Get your kit ready, we land in 15 minutes!" shouted Kinders, our new CO, "Have fun in normality and enjoy your time with family, friends and partners again after 6 months!" 2 section were the only people who were on the aircraft returning to Afghanistan. Most have them only been on 2 tours except for Molly as it was her third and Kinders' forth. Molly re-read her letter from Charles.

'_Dear Molly,_

_Hope you are well. Life in Bath has been lonely without you, can't wait to be with you again. Rebecca has final met another man, and she keeps on bragging about him saying that he is better than me, the bitch! No one can be any greater than me, you know that. But from now on, I'm only going to speak to her when I pick up Sam. Speaking of the devil, he keeps asking me when you're coming home and he wants to come with me to pick you up. I also have a surprise for you when you get back. Stay safe._

_Love you always,_

_Charles 'the bae' xx_'

"We have now landed at Brize." Kinders said quieter than before. The plane's back end opened and 2 section filed out.

"Bet you can't wait to meet your beloved Captain eh, Dawesy?" said Dangleberries and the rest of 2 section started shouting "Dawesy and Bossman sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" which was immedietaly cut off by Molly's loud voice "Fuck off you cockwombles!"

They entered Brize Norton, and strolled through the arrivals department carrying full army kit. As soon as they entered, Charles' eyes darted straight towards his love, Molly. She seemed to be in a conversation with Nude-Nut and didn't look like they were going to stop talking anytime soon. Sam whispered to his Dad "Daddy, why is Molly talking to thatman? Can I go get her please, I've been waiting a whole 6 months!"

To which Charles replied to with a smirk on his face "Okay Scamp, be quick and try to surprise her." Sam ran as fast as his little legs could go to Molly and squeezed her legs. Sharply, Molly turned around and noticed Sam. She picked him up and was about to kiss his forehead when Nude-Nut butted in "Who's this handsome young man then Molls?"

Sam pointed to Charles, Molly faced him and they gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like ages but in reality, it was a few seconds. Kinders beamed a massive smile and shouted tot the rest of 2 section "Oi lads, look who's here? Came to see us then bossman as we are so irresistable after 6 months?" They all ran up to their former RCO and spoke to him like they haven't seen him in years, but it was only 6 months. They had a reunion before they all went on tour, Charles included. Molly wasn't able to make it as her parents and nan went to Southampton for the weekend so she had to look after her younger siblings. Charles shook there hands but replied to Kinders' question after "Excuse me guys, but there is only one person who is irresistable after 6 months...and thats my Molly.1" He fast walked towards Molly whilst 2 section followed him and their faces were gobsmacked!

Molly gently put Sam down and Mansfield called to him "Little kid come here, leave your Molly and daddy alone for a second yeah?" Sam worriedly looked at his dad, Charles confidently nodded to his 7 year old son to tell him they are friendly.

Charles engulfed his arms around Molly's waist whilst she put her hands around his neck. No one was stood behind her so Charles squeezed her arse and Molly gave Charles 'the look'. 'The look' told Charles that he would have to wait until later, he replied with a wink. Charles leaned his forehead to rest against Molly's and whispered "I've missed you".

"Ditto" was all Molly could reply with as that brought back so many memories. Molly only expected a little peck but Charles wanted more so Mansfield covered Sam's eyes. Charles was an excellent kisser, he must have had lots of practice with his exes but Molly didn't want to bring them up. He used his almighty tounge to ferociously attack Molly's. They eventually pulled apart, and Molly said with a smirk on her face "What's the surprise then Bossman?" He smiled eye-to-eye and pulled out a small, velvet silver box from his jacket pocket.

Mansfield peeled his hands off Sam's eye and let him watch his dad propose. Charles got down on one knee "Miss Molly Dawes, will you become my wife and become Mrs Molly James? I love you so much, more than words and actions can say. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears formed in her eyes and she stood still, mouth wide open. 2 section started cheering. For once, Molly was speechless, she couldnt get her words out. "If it's too soon Molls, don't worry. We can just forget about the wedding for now" He was scared...

"Yes. I will. Don't ever think I never want to marry you, you fucking invalid cockwomble!"

This is probably like well boring compared to other fan fictions you've read, but please review it and tell me what you think and whether I should carry on. I will aim to post as often as I can but being 14, having exams, doing sport basically every day and having a boyfriend is hard. Any way all reviews are appreciated but no horrible ones please:) x


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely reviews they're all much appreciated! So here's Chapter 2! And thanks a lot to jennyj90 x

After Charles' surprise proposal at Brize, they retreated back to Bath and dropped Sam off at his mum's so he could get ready for later as their family were coming round to congratulate them.

Elizabeth, Charles' mum, seemed to get on marvellously well with Molly, she didn't want to judge her by her family background and upbringing so she let Molly explain her life before joining the army; she seemed relatively surprised that Molly came from a poor family because she came across as well-educated and well-mannered. Elizabeth was a polite, petit lady; she had dark brown hair and eyes. His father however, George, had light grey hair and blue eyes. There was no resemblance between Charles and George except for the way they acted. When Molly laughed at the word 'cockwombles' he quickly responded harshly. George, was rude to start off, making Molly feel somber because he thought she was just with him for the money.

After coming back from Bath, as soon as the large front door of Molly and Charles' house shut, Molly dumped her kit in the hallway and Charles immediately cornered her, their foreheads were resting against each other's.

"I love you Molly Dawes…I mean Molly James." Charles couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"Ditto Bossman…I mean Charles James." Molly relied with a big smile. "We might gonna have to do an engagement party 'cause since your surprise proposal, 2 section aren't leaving me alone and are persuading us to have one. Probably because they just want to get drunk."

"Hmm…I suppose there is no reason why we can't. The wedding is in 3 weeks, so the party could be in 2 weeks?" Charles was still deciding as he wanted to spend the 3 weeks with just Molly and Sam but that is unlikely to happen now.

Molly screamed in excitement and hugged Charles tightly, in which he could only respond with his arousing chuckle and seductive voice "Anything for the woman I love."

Molly pulled away reluctantly and Charles' toasty hands wrapped around her face. She stood on her tiptoes and reached for Charles' ips, unexpectedly he parted his lips and once again used his dominant tongue. He picked Molly up in a bridal style which she never complained about. Stumbling up the stairs, Charles gently placed Molly on the bed but because of the upcoming party, they didn't remove each other's clothes as a result of the upcoming party so she could drink.

I'm not good at writing smutty scenes so decided to leave it there. The next chapter is the engagement party in which someone makes an unexpected arrival. Then it's the wedding and ill stop it there unless people want me to carry on as I have a different story in mind regarding the Episode 4/5.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Thanks for all the follows, favourites, reviews and reads: 736 views! This is the engagement party chapter; I haven't been to one before so I'll try and make it as realistic as I can and also sorry for the big time difference…_

**2 weeks later…**

"5 minutes Molls. We have to be there in 20, lucky it's a quick walk." They were staying in a 5* hotel near the Red Lion in East Ham where Molly was having her party. They went halves on a Travelodge and booked in last night to prepare for it and have everything set out. Fortunately for them, because the bar owner is good friends with Dave because of his frequent visits and her MC, the staff have offered to set it all out for them, on the house!

"Give me a sec. Nearly there. Come in 'ere and have a look Charlie, what d'ya think?" Molly was turning and twisting around facing the mirror to make sure no cleavage was see able as she wasn't the whore she was, she is now the sophisticated and mature Molly.

Charles appeared from the bathroom in the bedroom after styling his hair, "Wow. Molls. I'm..I'm..lost for words." With his tongue in cheek, he was literally gobsmacked.

"Do you think it's horrible?" There was no reply from Charles because he was still speechless, "Oh for fucks sake Charles, just say something, we have to go soon! I'll change it quickly as you're not saying anything so it must be bad!"

Charles took 3 big strides to reach Molly and kissed her, "You look perfect in anything; even a binbag. Come on then we best be off before the crowd arrives."

Molly nodded and followed Charles' lead. He opened their hotel door and let Molly out first while he turned off the lights and locked the front door. He held onto Molly's hand tightly when they left the hotel to give her some reassurance. After the 2 minute walk, they reached their destination. Molly walked up to a member of staff with Charles closely following behind still holding on to her hand to show people that she is his, no one else's. They were led into a back room which could hold about 200 people.

The guests arrived 5 minutes later except 2 section, but they were fashionably late. They were all dressed in smart suits, which Molly thought were on-tick because the suits were too posh for them. She was greeted by hugs and kisses from 2 section and an extra big hug from Mansfield, per usual. Charles had to prize Mansfield off of Molly as he was letting go for a long time.

The party started as soon as the first guests entered: George, Elizabeth, Belinda and Dave. Molly's nan was looking after Molly's younger siblings, all 6 of them. The song that first started playing was Wait on Me by Rixton, chosen by Molly. When all the guests entered, drinks were flowing in rapidly as it was a free bar for all of Molly's guests however, the pub only had one bar which was the public bar so Molly kept bumping into old mates – including her ex's. When Molly went to get her drinks, she always went out with Charles to stop her from being 'hit on', as she called it.

After a lot of dancing, singing and throwing up, the part was coming to an end around 2am. The guests filed out after handing over their presents and givng goodbye kisses and hugs. Molly, Charles and 2 section were the last to leave but agreed to have a few more pints.

2 section ordered their drinks whilst Molly and Charles got a tables, the pub was packed as it was a Saturday night. 2 section sat down with the drinks and gave the couple theirs. "So what did you think of this evening then Molls?" Charles was questioning Molly as she seemed to be a bit agitated at some points. He looked over at 2 section and could see they were playing a game of darts.

"I loved it Charlie." Molly was staring into the distance as she replied.

"Molls, what's wrong? You don't seem right since we got here."

"One of my ex's and so called 'best mate' are here, but my ex Artan, still thinks I'm his. Can we go? I don't really fancy bumping into them right now." She didn't know what to say as she didn't want to go into much detail until they were clear of him.

"We aren't going to go yet Molly. Once we've caught up with 2 section and they're close enough to passing out we will leave. And also you're my fiancée, there's no way they will talk to you, or even look at you without me intervening. Let's just see how…" Charles was cut off by Molly.

"Shit, shit, shit Charles, they've spotted me. Fuck, let's go now!" She was getting really worried at this point.

Before they could get to Molly, Charles whistled over to the boys and filled them in about what was happening. But when he was near the end, Artan and 'Proud' Mary walked over "Oi Molls. You're paying for all these boys then? You're still a slut then I see. But look who's here, it's Artan, you missing him? He popped up behind Mary.

"Molls, you came back to me." Artan said with a smile on his face, it suddenly disappeared, "Can we talk? There's some things we need to talk about still."

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of these. Mary, Artan, meet 2 section and my fiancée, Charles. And no, I'm not a slut; these are the people who I served in the army with and incase you were to blind to see, they are all extremely fit and will punch any of your lights out, we are basically family. Okay? Okay." Molly didn't want no messing today.

"To add on your already extremely large family. God Molls, what sort of cow you've turned out to be." Mary was the dominant one in this situation.

"What did you just call her?" 2 section stood up in canon, lead by Fingers, "no one speaks to our Molls like that, yeah?"

"Cor bloody hell Molls, these guys have got some muscle ain't they? I'm surprised you haven't gotten off with 'em yet." Mary wasn't going to be shutting up for a long time.

Molly picked herself up from the uncomfortable sofa she was sat on "Well I'm not the one who shags other peoples boyfriends am I?"

"Molls, there's no need for this, I just want to talk to you." Artan was now stepping infront of Mary as Molly stood up and decided to grab Molly's left hand. To which Charles reply was to stand up and break Artan's grip.

"She's mine. Touch her once more, me and the guys will beat the crap out of you." Charles wasn't having any messing, the same as Molly.

"Who do you think you are mate? She's mine, I'd take a bullet for her anyday." He once again grabbed her hand around Charles' body, then Charles drew his right fist and knocked Artan straight to the floor. He got back up slowly and as he did so, Charles ordered 2 section to take him out of the pub. Mary replied with a punch in Molly's face, right between the eyes and she stumbled backwards on to the sofa.

Charles attempted to catch Molly before she fell but because he left the army, his reactions were becoming slower, "What the fuck? Did I say you could touch my fiancée?" Charles raised his voice. He then rushed over to help Molly stand up and recover quicker. He picked her up in a bridal style and carried her out of the pub to meet 2 section. A few of Dave's friend escorted Mary out of the pub and the barman barred her.

As Charles carried Molly to 2 section, she passed out; either because of the hard-hitting punch or the alcohol. "Get him the fuck out of my sight and I never wanna see him again!"

"Yes Sir!" 2 section all spoke in union and Kinders kicked Artan in the cocksic area.

After Kinders almighty kick, he walked over to Molly "How is she doing Boss? She looks a bit battered and bruised, did someone hit her? Do you want me to sort them out? I'll happily do so."

"She's not worth it Kinders. I think we are going to have to call it anight here fellas! Baz, call us a taxi." Baz nodded in reply, "and I'll get you to bed Dawesy."

"She?!" Kinders was shocked but Charles could only nod in reply.

As the taxi arrived, Charles shook everyone's hands and said they would have to visit them sometime before the wedding to have a proper cathcup, to which they all agreed. They both entered the taxi and Charles rested Molly's head against his shoulder with his arm around her waist. After a short taxi ride back to the hotel, Charles paid the taxi driver £10. '10 bloody pounds to get a taxi for a quick journey. London these days, I don't know how you did it Molls, living here' he thought to himself and carried Molly through the hotel door and into their room. As Charles closed the door, Molly opened her eyes slowly "Ahhh Shit. Why do I have a massive headache for? I only had a few drinks." She started moaning to Charles.

"Haha, you've got the headache for one of the 2 reasons, or possibly both: you had a bit more than a few drinks tonight or you're just getting the after effects after a blow to the head" Charles was almost smirking that she couldn't remember a thing, but he was almost certain that was due to the alcohol.

"Who the fuck hit me and what the fuck happened? Molly was getting more serious now, "Seriously Charlie, what happened?"

"I'll give you some brief details tonight then we are going straight to bed and I'll tell you th resy in the morning okay?" Molly nodded in reply, "Okay. Someone called Artan tried hitting on you in front of me, which was a bad idea…" Molly chuckled in reply, "Annndddd… you got punched in the face by someone called Proud Mary if I remember rightly?"

"The bloody cow! Should've knocked her out when I had the chance." Molly's reply made them both laughed this time.

"Violence is ever the answer, unless you're involved. Right Molls? And get in your pyjamas and we will go to sleep, London's a city full of brawls right?" Charles was still unsure about London and he was glad they weren't having the wedding here.

It's rubbish I know! Sorry for the delays in uploading, I haven't actually prewritten this fan fiction as once I've uploaded one, I start the other. The next chapter is the wedding and that is it for this fan fiction as I have another story in mind x


	4. Chapter 4

_So this will be the last chapter for this story and it's the wedding and the party. I'll try and make it a good ending for everyone! I have a few one-shots and longer storylines I would like to share with everyone and see your opinions._

**1 week later...**

"We were supposed to be walking down that aisle 5 minutes ago. Are you coming out of there or what?" Dave didn't have a lot of patience and was pressuring Molly to hurry up; but Molly was going to take her time and not rush things as that's when disasters happen.

"Gimme a sec Dad..." Molly spoke from behind the curtain, "there done! Me, Mum and Elizabeth absolutely adored this dress Dad, hope the feeling is mutual." Her voice was getting more and more shaky as the time came nearer and she drew the curtain back and revealed her dress.

"Oh Molls, you look stunning! I'm so proud of you."

Molly let out a scream of excitement "I'm so excited Dad. What's the time? We best start walking down that aisle. You ready?" Dave nodded in reply.

"Are you ready Molls?" Kinders questioned Molly and he replied with a confident nod. Kinders opened the door a tiny but and nodded to the Priest.

"Please stand for the bride." The Priest could almost whisper the church was only small.

Charles wanted the wedding to not be related to the army as the day was about the couple. Charles was wearing a black suit with matching trousers and black shoes. His shirt was a very bright white and his tie was a pale blue. He looked immaculate. Similar to Molly, she wore a plain white dress with short sleeves and the dress came just above her feet. She was wearing white shoes and Charles wanted a veil to go on Molly's head and she refused - 'there was no point picking a fight with Molly Dawes'.

Pachabel Canon was playing as their wedding music in the background which was chosen by both of them as they wanted the wedding to be traditional. Molly and Dave slowly walked down the aisle with Dave's grip holding on tighter with every tiny step they made. Charles turned around and saw her beautiful face, then her stunning dress. He gave her a reassuring smile and the look that said 'I cannot wait until we get home'. The dress was perfect, and so was she; even though she didn't think that.

After a slow and short walk, Molly kissed her Dad on the cheek as they reached the end of the aisle, he also have her a reassuring smile. "You look beautiful Molls." Charles winked at Molly, confirming that 'look' he had when she was walking down to meet her husband to be.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Charles!" She had a quick flashback to the time when they had their first date sat at the restaurant in Bath.

They waited patiently before it was their turn to say 'I do'.

"You may kiss the bride."

Charles reached his hands around Molly's cheeks and she place her hands on his shoulders whilst Charles leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was like fireworks, it was perfect.

2 section were Charles' best men and were whooping and cheering beside him; they were wearing the same suits as Charles was, except with black coloured ties. Once they parted from each other, he looked behind him and shook his head then turned back to Molly with a smirk on his face, "I love you Molly James."

"Ditto."

Charles' large hands engulfed Molly's small ones and as they walked down the aisle together, they started saying 'thanks' to the people that congratulated them.

After that a lot of photos were taken by the professionally hired photographer Charles offered to pay for, Molly threw her bouquet of flowers behind her and Jackie Dawlish, one of Molly's friends from the army, caught it. When Molly turned around, she winked at Jackie while Jackle laughed. They all finally made their way to where the party was going to be held in glorious Bath and some decided to change their clothes.

Molly had time to quickly pop into their house to grab some clothes in case she needed any spares. They were last to arrive at their venue and were surprised when the large hall was filled with guests, waiters, tables and food! There was a massive dance floor so Charles, Molly and the guests could dance their night away.

First of all, they decided to cut the cake. The cake was made by a friend of Elizabeth's, who was a professional cake maker and decorator. There were 3 levels to it: the bottom one being sponge, second one being chocolate and the top being a Victoria sponge cake. It was decorated with roses and a non-edible model of the bride and groom at the top. They then decided to do their first dance as a married couple.

The song was Wrapped Up by Olly Murs which was a fast-paced song and Charles was controlling Molly on the dance floor. After that, YMCA by the Village People came on, and that was chosen by Charles as a surprise for Molly.

Every single guest was on that dancefloor; including both of their parents, Molly's younger siblings and Sam. They all had so much fun and the children got on really well together, which was a massive sigh of relief for Molly and Charles.

On each table, there were disposable cameras for every table to take of photo of something at their wedding and in the end, they would put them in a photo album and give them to true guests.

At the front of the hall, there was a long table which had Molly, Charles, both their parents and 2 section on whilst Sam and Molly's younger siblings were sat on a table with Molly's nan and some of Charles' family. Dave made his speech and so did George. They both congratulated the family on the different sides for making such a perfect human being for both of them. In the end 2 section had their best man speech planned out and who was going to read each line, which was unusual as they were always a bit clumsy when it came down to this sort of stuff. Everyone read at least 7 sentences each about their memory's with each other, sole were funny and some were tearful. They also made references to Smurf in their speech which made Molly start to cry, but the tears were gone after Charles comforted her.

She stood up and decided that she had to make at least one sentence to the crowd during her wedding so said "There's one person that should be in this room, but isn't. And as you all probably know me, Charles and 2 section lost a great friend of ours to a bleed in the brain. He was unique and a gentleman in so many ways. There isn't a day go by were I don't think of you mate; to Smurf." At this point she was starting to get tearful and no one could clear these tears she had at the moment.

"To Smurf." The guests echoed her last words and all raised their glasses in the air.

Molly sat back down and was greeted by Charles' seductive voice, "Today's been perfect. Thank you." Charles kissed Molly on the lips once again but this time wanted to protect her dignity so kept it to a little peck, even though she wanted more, so much more.

_That's it for this story now! Thanks for all the reviews and everything they're all very appreciated. I'm not sure when the next few stories will be uploaded so you'll just have to wait and see. And once again, thank you!x_


End file.
